Nchardak
is a Dwemer ruin slightly north east of the Sun Stone on Solstheim. History Known as the "City of a Hundred Towers", it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. Legends tell that when the Nords tried to conquer it, the Dwemer submerged the entire city into the sea until the invaders gave up. The workshops in the city were reputed to be capable of assembling a complete automaton in a single day. It has been believed that much of the Dwemer army that fought at the Battle of Red Mountain was constructed in Nchardak. Like most of the Dwemers' cities, Nchardak fell into a state of disrepair and ruin after the Dwemers' disappearance. By the Fourth Era most of the lower levels of the city are flooded and bandits have taken up residence in the outer areas. Sublocations Nchardak Great Chamber After the main quest you can return here and lower the water level by taking the cubes from the boilers. On the left path there will be a room that has a centurion sphere and a chest, but also a cube receptacle which will lower the last of the water in the great chamber (provided you have the other 2 cubes at the top of the chamber placed). Go down to the bottom of the room and you can find a temporary cube receptacle which will open a door to a chest and along the floor you can find 3-4 malachite veins. Underneath the aqueduct door on the map, around a large column base, is a small chest and on the left side there is a dwarven battle axe. Nchardak Workshop Returning after the main quest mission is easier because you can bring multiple dwemer cubes to lower the water level all the way (which is necessary to reach the lower rooms). On the bottom floor there are some tables with some random dwemer items, a few weapons, and pieces of armour. In the side rooms (there are 2 rooms), standing at the top look left and there will be a cube receptacle and some more dwemer items. To the right are some more dwarven items. Nchardak Aqueduct After completing the quest "The Path of Knowledge", you can return to the great chamber and reinstall the cubes at various locations. To reach the aqueduct, remove one cube from the boiler switches and go to the furthermost right of the room, where there is a control switch and a locked door. You will need a control cube to unlock the door. This leads to the aqueduct. The Kagrumez Resonance Gem is inside a room with no direct entrance to the east side of the aqueduct. To get inside, first lower all the bridges and follow them to the room on the eastern most side where the Control Pedestal is. Walk to the ledge in front of the control pedestal and you'll see another small ledge to your right. Jump there and then use one of the rocks as a stepping point to jump to the room right above that ledge. You will see the room there. There's another control switch you have to use to open the door, and inside there will be a Dwarven Ballista Master . On the table you'll find the stone and a chest with random loot. Notable items *Kagrumez Resonance Gem found in Nchardak Aqueduct. *Various dwemer loot including smelting materials for Dwarven Metal Ingots. *Several Malachite deposits are at the bottom of the Great Chamber. *500 Gold in a Chest - around the entrance. Quests *The Path of Knowledge *Ancient Technology Trivia *The Dwemeris text written on the ring around the Black Book: Epistolary Acumen's repository in the Reading Room translates into "ENKAGR BCHARN" (or "BCHARN ENKAGR, depending on where you start), which is repeated 4 times. It is unknown what this means, though this word "Bcharn" has been seen before as "Karstangz-Bcharn," a device which could control the weather, seen in The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal. *When diving into the water, before placing the cubes, the water fountains that would usually appear after the water levels submerges are in fact functioning as if the water level has been reduced. This would imply the water fountain isn't underwater but in its own area. Appearances * ru:Нчардак de:Nchardak es:Nchardak Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins